


Urban Sketching

by DareTheDevil



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DareTheDevil/pseuds/DareTheDevil
Summary: The Devil .... sketches?





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer was sitting on his balcony, more of lounging and enjoying the warm evening. His shirt lay discarded and without further notice next to the seat. It was a comfortable one. An Acapulco chair in light grey. Next to it stood a small table holding an ashtray with a long forgotten cigarette slowly turning to ash. The smoke fading into the greying sky leaving swirls and strays in its way upwards. Next to the ashtray his now empty tumbler stood. A bottle of smooth scotch next to it. Surely expensive and holding a very fine brand. 

Lucifer looked intensely upon the twinkling lights of the city of Los Angeles. Now and then he glanced at the book nestled on his knees. But most of the time he seemed lost in thought and had one of those far away looks in his eyes. He reclined slowly and closed his eyes trying to convert the view to memory. His bare feet were loosely touching the cold concrete of his balcony just nearly touching the edges of the white lamb fur. Not that he needed the warmth yet he loved the touch of the soft fabric against his skin. 

Soft piano music floated lowly outside. The grand windows to his penthouse wide open soft nearly see through cotton sheets blowing softly in the wind. He sighed and shook himself back to reality. He laughed lightly about himself being so distracted by those thoughts and lost in imagination and memory. When he looked back to the sheet of paper sitting on his knees he looked into the face, more acurately into those loving blue eyes of the detective, Chloe. Sighing again he started to lightly move the pen across the page. Slowly the background behind Chloe's face started to take shape. He had imagined her standing at the railing, leaning slightly on it, facing the city and enjoying the view, looking relaxed. A small smile coaxing at the corners of her mouth. She looked amazingly beautiful to his inner eye. Well, not just his inner eye he thought grinning more widely.

When he glanced at the railing and seeing nothing there than the see-through glass that shielded those on his balcony from falling off the edge he again grinned and poured himself another drink. Laying the book on the table he lighted another cigarette and moved to stand in the exact position he imagined the detective in mere seconds ago. He chanced a glance upwards asking his question silently but again no answer was granted, typically he thought. He scowled and after finishing the cigarette this time and enjoying the warmth of the liqueur running smoothly down his throat he resumed his position and began in earnest to complete his sketch. 

He loved sketching, it calmed him and helped him reorganizing his thoughts. After finishing he closed the book. It had filled rather nicely up to now. Considering he just bought it about two weeks ago. The last had lasted this five odd years he had spend his time off from Hell. It had just filled out when he was about to begin his "job" at the precinct as a civilian consultant. He had bought a new one then. The one which he was using now, after finishing a case with Chloe. He had been stood up again. The Detective had driven off after the case laughing at him and leaving him standing on the sidewalk grumbling, hands stuck in his pockets, knuckles gripped tightly to keep himself in check. He started walking in the direction of Lux, weaving through the streets and enjoying the shops. He stopped in front of the little papeterie he had not noticed before. Shrugging he looked more closely at the things displayed in the window. He had seen and bought the sketchbook right away. It had the right amount of pages and a nice feel to the hand when one let the fingers grace over the paper softly. So nonetheless he was annoyed by the Detective leaving him across town someone more owned him a favour and he held a new sketchbook in his hands.

Only a few pages where left now. Each containing scenes from cases of his adventures with Chloe, with Trixie and oddly enough Maze was in some of them as well. On a closer look, she accompanied them mostly when Trixie was around. Who would have thought that of his Demon. Even more amusing to him was that had anyone told him he might sketch a child , as in ever, he would have put them right into Hell to rot for that assumption, only mildly punished. The Devil did not do sketches let alone sketch a child ... apparently he did!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Even more amusing to him was that had anyone told him he might sketch a child , as in ever, he would have put them right into Hell to rot for that assumption, only mildly punished. The Devil did not do sketches let alone sketch a child ... apparently he did!_

Chloe sighed while putting the file she was currently reading on the side of the table. Trixie was sitting next to her, completing one of her drawings. She looked quite enthralled with her work. Sitting on her knees in front of the low table all of her aquarelle crayons where scattered across. Her lower lip was sucked and stuck between those few teeth and she seemed deep in thought. Chloe smiled lovingly upon the vision her child provided. 

Next to the couch she had a small side table for her things so that they got not mixed up into Trixies stuff. She took a sip of the wine Lucifer had left the last time he had cooked for them. It tasted utterly divine. It was smooth, warm and the colour a deep dark burgundy. The label read „Ripassa, Valpolicella Ripasso, Superiore“. It looked as expensive as it tasted. Again she was lucky he had left the bottle. Otherwise it would have been back to the cheap wine she could afford and certainly was not used to any more. Damn this perfect man that was Lucifer Morningstar. Introducing her to a lifestyle she could barely afford on her own let alone even think about. 

She thought fondly of last night. Lucifer had taken her to a perfect small Italian restaurant that was secluded in one of the small alleys around Lux. Jerome, the owner and now apparently a good friend of Lucifers had arranged a lovely table for the two of them tucked away in one of the corners of the restaurant with a view outside of the streets. He provided the very same wine and granting them a nice platter of appetizers followed by fish and fresh vegetables topped off with a dessert that was accordingly to Lucifer „hot as Hell“. They laughed about the last case they just solved when Jerome exited the kitchen with at tablet loaded with dessert and heading in their direction. Lucifer chuckled deeply while observing the change in her eyes. They went from the slightly closed due to laughter to wide and round like saucers. The blue pointedly lighted by the lights and candles surrounding them. She moaned quietly hoping that Lucifer wouldn’t notice when Jerome placed the tablet with dessert in the middle of the table. There were small cups with panna cotta topped with strawberry mousse, tiramisu and crema di fragola as well as some firenzinis. Another waiter arrived with their espressi to accompany the dessert. „For the love of…“ she started. Noticing the slight stiffening in Lucifers appearance she covered her slip and finished with „..Heaven!“ before Lucifer could chime in with the usual answer on her mentioning of God which he still thought to be his father. Lucifer closed his mouth again without mentioning Him and smiling said softly „good save, Detective“. 

Both of them took one of the spoons provided and started for the same dessert. Spoons clinging against the other and startling both of them equally. As if an electric current ran through them both draw the spoon back with equally force flinching slightly. They looked at each other with wide eyes and started laughing at the same time, resuming to dig into the dessert. It tasted utterly great and had it not been invented so far by Jerome, one should start working out the perfect combination of the different ingredients. Lucifer noted how Chloe observed his way to eat. He ginned and started to savour the food in every way imaginable. Chloe noted the slight difference in his eating habit and hoped it was not to her ogling him sucking his spoon and moaning silently while relishing the taste. He was positively sinful or more the way he used to enjoy his food. The way his tongue darted out to pre-taste the piece of food on her spoon and then when he slid it into his mouth savouring it and then finally, how his Adams-apple bopped during the swallowing. It took her to a whole other level of imaginations. How would he savour her when allowed? How would it feel if he took just her hand … 

„Detective?“ he asked more loudly snapping his fingers in front of her. She snapped back to reality. Noticing he had taken hold of her hand. His thumb lightly drawing circles on her skin. Goosebumps started their way up her arm and she shivered slightly. He noticed, of course, she thought. He smiled warmly at her and took her hand into both of his, bringing it close to his mouth and then…  
„Oh no!“ she thought „please don’t“ but she couldn’t seem to be able to extract her hand from within his grasp.  
His lips feathered light kisses onto the back of her hand. He looked up from his pose through his long dark lashes with a crooked grin, one of his trademark looks. The grin turning into his typical leer and he proceeded his way kissing to her knuckles and further down her pinkie finger. When reaching the tip he sucked lightly and abruptly stopped his ministrations. He reclined taking another spoon of tiramisu with him grinning at Chloe. She sat frozen in her spot even the hand that had been kissed so seductively just seconds ago hang frozen midair. Her mouth was shaped into a lovely „o“ and she looked at Lucifer her eyes as big and blue as he had never seen them. Again she startled back to life by his fingers snapping in front of her face.  
„My my, Detective“ you could have just asked. And think about it, how lovely it could be, we were just starting, just caressing one finger“ he let that statement hang between them turning his attention towards his espresso. How he loved a good one. Coffee was not just coffee that was for sure. And sure as Hell not everyone could make a good brew. A lovely blush was creeping its way upwards her features. He smiled upon the effect he was having on her. She cleared her voice and crooked a small „Lucifer“ rolling her eyes and wishing for the ground to open up. How could he have such an effect on her?

„Mommy!“ Trixies face appeared directly in front of Chloe's and she startled. Coming back from her thoughts she hugged her daughter fiercely while putting her glas out of harms way. „What monkey?“ she asked. „Look, this painting shows you and Lucifer solving a crime“ she exclaimed proudly. Showing her the picture she had just finished. It showed her next to Lucifer who held her hand and smiled. Clearly showing some affection between them. She smiled at Trixie and put the drawing down onto the table. Thats when she noticed the sketch lying between the different sheets Trixie had used. She pulled it out and gasped. „Where did you get this?“ she looked at Trixie frowning slightly. It showed the piano at Lux shockingly detailed. It must have been done by someone spending a lot of time in the club as it showed every detail of Lucifers beloved piano. Every scratch was sketched clearly. The lightning in the sketch was beautifully captured and one would just assume Lucifer showing up in the background weaving his way up to the podest starting to play.  
Trixie looked at the sketch and shrugged. It must have slipped inside her schoolbag accidentally when she packed her stuff earlier at their apartment.  
Even on closer examination Chloe could not make up any signature. She decided to keep the sketch, it reminded her of Lucifer and his beloved place inside his club.  
„Time for bed now, Trix“ she smiled at her and Trixie dashed towards the bathroom. Chloe collected the crayons and drawings which all showed her or Lucifer or Maze she assumed in various stages of interacting with one another. Again the beautiful sketch raised her interest, she took it and placed it next to her bed smiling fondly of all the memories she was reminded of while looking at it. Trixie came out of the bathroom running to her mum for a last good night hug an begging for a bedtime story which she was granted. 

When Chloe emerged from Trixie’s room her cop-instincts kicked in regarding the sketch. Who might have been the artist was a mystery to her. No person in contact with Trixie seemed to be able to do anything like this. Her friends certainly could not do something so exact and detailed. She opted for Maze as she seemed to be full of secrets. She nodded to herself, that must be the most logic explanation. Dan couldn’t sketch she knew that and Lucifer certainly was not the person either. Maze it must be and therefore she decided to question her roommate later this evening should she return. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Maze it must be and therefore she decided to question her roommate later this evening should she return…_

Maze returned short after midnight finding Chloe sleeping on the couch. Again, she thought. Why on earth Chloe wanted an own room was beyond her. She never seemed to sleep in her own bed let alone spend time inside the room other than changing clothes. 

She looked upon her roommate considering waking her. Then shrugging slightly she spread one of the blankets over her and retired to her own room to rest from the last hunt. She loved a good hunt.

Chloe high scared when Trixie jumped upon her in the morning screaming good morning on the top of her lungs and hugging her fiercely. He heart hammered inside her chest and she tried to catch her breath. Chloe looked at Trixie who looked innocently at her mother, perfecting the look to the nines. „Sorry“ she replied sheepishly planting a kiss on Chloe's cheek and retreating from the couch unraveling from her mother. „Are we going to get a tree today?“ she asked and began to excitedly jumping up and down. Chloe groaned and got into a sitting position. She combed her hands through her tousled hair and wondered how on earth she would get a tree inside their apartment. Yawning she let her head slump agains the headrest of the couch closing her eyes and hoping against all hope that Trixie would magically be taken care of and she could go back to sleep returning to her all to pleasant dream. Her eyes shot open wide. Did she actually just think that? Mentally shaking herself maniacally to get those thought back into the closet inside the very dark back of her brain she dragged herself up and made her way over to the coffee machine. 

The very second they had moved in Lucifer decided it was time for a stat of the art coffee machine as he did not seem to cope with her coffee making skills. She put the silver machine on. It was polished to shine probably by Lucifer as he seemed to be the only person who cared about such a thing. It huffed loudly and began to up the water temperature. While waiting for it to gain the right temperature her eyes scanned the logo again: _Bezzera Magica_ it read. Funny naming for only a coffee machine but Lucifer seemed all to happy with it. He seemed to hear the spluttering of the machine through half of LA and one could set the clock, he should be here in about 5-10 minutes to brew them a good cup.  
She took out three cups and placed them on the top of the machine to warm the porcelain and hopped on the counter sitting there, waiting.

It took about three seconds and Maze slouched from her room looking tiredly at the both of them. Trixie looking railed up and positively giddy, how the hell she could be this awake in the morning was beyond her understanding. She noticed Chloe on the top of the counter and before she could say a word Chloe just answered her question. „Machine is already on.“ Maze visibly relaxed and took a seat on the sofa. She knew that Lucifer had some kind of tracking attached to the machine to know when they would be awake as to be there first thing to brew them the coffee. She had to admit he had mastered the ability to perfection.

„Maze? Can I show you something? I found this in between the sheets Trixie was drawing on yesterday. Did you bring it with you? Do you know whom to return it to? And if not, do you know who could be capable of drawing a scene as perfectly?“ While firing away all those questions she had gone to her room to retrieve the picture.

„But Mommy, that was mine“ Trixie chimed in. It appeared on my desk in my room like magic. I found it and it had a tag on it that said „for Trixie“. Have you noticed? It shows Lucifers club, his piano. Isn’t it nice?“ And with that she snatched the picture out of her hands and skipped over to Maze to show her the piece.

She nodded to herself, invisibly for the others. You had to be cautious with Chloe around she was much aware of her surroundings and the things you did. As expected, it was unsigned but held the distinct hand of Lucifer. How she had teased him in Hell when she caught him there indulging in his hobby. She shrugged her shoulders and pulled lightly on Trixie’s arm to get the girl to sit beside her. Trixie curled into her side - it always made her smile, even if she would deny it, should anyone dare to ask - and they put their heads together to discuss the meticulously sketch of the main room of Lucifers club. Even the tumbler on the top of his piano had been drawn. 

„Maze?“ Chloe now coming out of the bathroom and fully dressed in jeans and a comfortable shirt asked the demon. „I haven’t seen anything like this lately and no, I haven’t the slightest idea who could have sketched this“ and with that she turned back to Trixie.

As precise as ever, the door was opened about 10minutes after the coffee machine has been switched on. Lucifer stood inside the door, grinning „Good morning!“ his smooth British accent rolled inside the room. With long strides he went to the coffee machine and startet his daily routine.

„Lucifer“ and with that shriek the little girl barreled into his legs and wrapped her arms tightly around them. Only mildly startled as this happened every morning with the same enthusiasm as every day. Not once faltering in his routine of making the coffee he patted her head with his free hand „Morning Beatrice“ and smiled at her. Satisfied for now she loosened her grip and went back to Maze. „We need to get the Christmas tree today and we need to decorate it.“ She said matter of factly looking straight at Lucifer. It took him about two or four seconds to recognize she was talking to him and feeling her stare in his back. Turning around slowly he looked at her sternly. It always baffled him how in his name the girl wasn’t fazed by his stare. It only seemed to elate her in holding fast onto her task. „Why on earth are you telling ME this?“ „You need to carry the tree. Oh and I come with Mommy and you and we pick it together. We could be a family!“ She was again next to him holding onto his hand while proclaiming the last part and looking up at him with the same facial expression she used on Chloe when she wanted something really badly. 

He looked over to Chloe for help who was perched onto the counter again, watching the whole scene unfolding. Upon hearing the last of Trixies little speech her eyes had gone wide and she looked at Lucifer for his reaction as well as noticing the very warm feeling pooling in her stomach. Lovely thought she thought. But when looking, really looking at Lucifer she was unsure of how he would take it. When their eyes met they held each others gaze, oblivious to the both of them for too long. „Ohhh get a room“ Maze huffed and returned to sharpen her daggers. She had discarded the sketch to the side desk and had taken upon the task to look after her job equipment. 

Startled Chloe looked to Trixie who still looked up to Lucifer with wide eyes and a small pout. „Pretty please?“ the girl asked again. „Trixie, the two of us will go today and have a look at all the trees. Lucifer certainly has some important things to do. You know he works at Lux too. Maybe he can come by this evening and have a look at what you did to decorate it?“ „And pray, Detective, how in the name of me are you going to get the bloody tree home? Delivery cost a fortune these days. No, it has to be this way, I will have to accompany you. „But“ and here his voice rose slightly in volume which had Maze peek up from her work feeling the power of the Devil rise „I will under no circumstance pick out the tree or even help you decorate!“ and with further incomprehensible grumbling he turned back to complete the coffee. Trixie hugged him fiercely once again and went back to the couch starting to question Maze about self defense. 

„Detective“ he handed her a mug of perfectly brewed coffee. She took it carefully from him, their fingers lingering a few seconds, savouring the touch. When tasting the coffee she looked up at him over the rim of the cup. It took all his self control not to whisk her away and have his wicked way with her. Maze and Trixie here or not. He cleared his throat, the smile tight, he raised his eyebrows and returned the look. Casting her eyes down immediately she smiled into her cup and took a sip. Affecting him as always she was quite satisfied with her work for this moment. But it had affected her quite the same way, luckily she was sitting. As she was quite sure after the smoldering look he grazed her with she would have ended as a puddle on the floor. How he could convey so many feelings with one look she couldn’t quite fathom. 

When handing Maze her cup of coffee he noticed the sketch on the side table. He looked at his Demon raising one eyebrow in question. She moved her eyes from side to side and he understood. Thankfully smiling and the stiff posture he had been holding smoothed out and he was back to his normal self again in mere seconds. Thankfully Chloe had been occupied with her own thought. 

So far his plan was working well to introduce the one or other sketch into their life. He felt partially giddy, as far as you could put the Devil into a giddy mood, thinking about all the sketches filling his book. Which one should be next. Which one should be sneaked into Chloe’s work desk. Pondering his idea Chloe had moved over to them. 

Her eyes landed on the sketch that Maze had put carefully aside. She lightly bumped Lucifers shoulder. „Do you know the artist“ she asked while looking at the sketch. „I know many artists, some of them owning me several favours actually…“ Chloe rolled her eyes. She swore internally, one of these days she would need help to get them unstuck. „Yeah, as always, a favour here and there have not harmed anyone so far“ „Not to my knowledge, no“ he agreed nodding his head. And as easy as that he had disguised the questions. He was quite happy to comply to stop talking about his sketch at the moment. 

„So, when are we going tree hunting?“ he rubbed his hand together in glee while waiting for Trixie and Chloe to put their shoes on. „Nooooooowwww, silly“ Trixie laughed while dragging the stunned Devil out of their apartment by his hand. No one had called him silly in aeons.  
Chloe hurried after them and caught up. The two of them were discussing where the best trees would be offered and where to head to first.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chloe hurried after them and caught up. The two of them were discussing where the best trees would be offered and where to head to first.

The tree had been bought from one of the nurseries at West Hollywood. The had decided on a tree about 2,5m high which would be brought to Lucifers penthouse later that evening. They had decided on having the Christmas celebrations at his place as it provided the most space for their party. Linda was pleased to be asked as well as Amanadiel who was happy to be where Maze would be.

Christmas had been a success and shortly after Trixie was harassing everyone around the table who would be there to celebrate the New Year with her as well as to where the party would be held…

Lucifer stood on his balcony enjoying his personal view of the city, glass of amber liquid in his hand and his thoughts mile away musing on everything that had taken place over the last few days. Fondly one memory stuck out: Chloe finding one of his sketches inside the file of the case they had been working on last. It had been a quick devision on his side to actually sketch Trixie for her which he had done while looking after the spawn for one evening. They had been watching one of her movies about a princess or so. He couldn’t remember which one it had been. She had been so engrossed in the story that she watched mesmerized by everything happening on the screen. She hadn’t moved in about an hour or so and that was when Lucifer had sketched her unbeknownst to her. It had been one of his finer artistic sketches so far as he had time for detailing everything he saw and had not been in a rush to finish the picture. When he had returned to Lux that evening he had even coloured the sketch in pinkish tones. It suited the situation just fine. When Chloe had opened her present she had gasped and looked at him wide eyed. It had been a rule laid out for everyone that the present for everyone should not exceed the price of $10 each. As in this case Lucifer had simply bought a frame for the picture which had cost him around $8 and a favour - of course - but that had not been open for discussion. „Beautiful“ she had whispered and pressed the frame to her chest. She had tears glistening in her eyes and Lucifer was very unsure - he even shuddered slightly at the memory just now - if he had done the right thing. But Chloe had kissed him on the cheek and gotten a hammer and a nail to put it up on the wall where the sketch was paced ever since. She had examined it for a signature but had only found a skilfully drawn „S“ in one of the corners. Maze had huffed, Amanadiel had rolled his eyes and Linda had smiled sweetly while no one was noticing. He had winked at Maze and Amanadiel and shot a smile at Linda while Chloe was busying herself with the nail. Whereas Trixie had looked at the sketch peered out of the corner of her eye at Lucifer and smiling to herself. Sometime later she had dragged Lucifer to her room and cornered him about that sketch. „I know you drew me that evening while I was watching Cinderella“ she started. He flinched slightly hoping for her to not somehow entangle herself in his legs or strangling his waist. „Hmmm“ was all he replied, looking her in the eye. „Hmm ?!“ Trixie huffed „nothing else? You are aware that Mummy doesn’t know you sketch, are you not?“ „Hmmm“ „Again, nothing else?“ „What do you want, spawn?“ he asked knowingly. „Hmmm“ she smiled at him „I want another sketch from you, something unique and childlike“ „Go on“ he nearly growled „ok, and I want you to tell me, why you don’t want Mummy to know!“ She finished. „Well…“ Lucifer thought about the last part of her demand „I can’t really say, I do not know for sure at the moment. But I would like you to keep it a secret for now. How on earth did you even notice me sketching you? You sat like a statue …. ahhhh“ he knowingly finished his sentence and had answered his question himself. „You where suspicious all along and WANTED me to sketch you.“ Trixie simply shrugged her shoulders looking innocently at him. But a devious smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. She was desperate to not break into a full wide smile he could see that. Raising one of his eyebrows he looked at her sharply. „Well?“ „I want a sketch for myself and I want you to come over more often and cook for us!“ She demanded „You will keep this discussion and my sketching a secret from your mother?“ He asked. They shook hands to seal the deal. „I saw how you took out your sketchbook the other night and then thought, if I pretended to not notice you might sketch me instead of anything else. It worked“ She smugly replied. „That it did“ he acknowledged. „Quite perfectly if I may state so myself“ He self-confidently answered.

And that was that. Smiling to himself he took a swig from his tumbler. The spawn was quite clever he had to admit and then again she had asked for something he might have given anyway if she had asked him. Thinking of which … he thought on the contents of the sketch he might do for Trixie. Still unsure how or what to sketch and how to make it unique he took out a cigarette and lighted it. Blowing the smoke out over the city he still couldn’t decide on the scenery for Trixie. Should it be a fairytale or something out of her movies? Should he choose a cartoon or an animal form the zoo she loved so much. He had to think on it sometime more. As she hadn’t thought on giving him an ultimatum he literately had all the time in the world to do so.  
His thoughts drifted to last weeks events as in New Years Eve as well as the first club opening in the new year which always was something exciting for him as all the guests with new enthusiasm started to pour into his club. It never lasted long. They all reverted back to old habits which was fine by him anyway.   
But New Years Eve, small group of people important to him inside his own quarters above the club. Looking at the City while enjoying the fireworks and sharing new years resolutions by burning them on his balcony, it had been fantastic! He couldn’t think of a happier time so far. Even Maze had been smiling a lot during the private party. But one never knew if it was because of Ella and Dan having fun together or because someone waited in her cellar to be tortured. But Maze smiling was a sight to behold. While looking at her intently she was raising an eyebrow at him. Mouthing „Don’t you dare!“ He knew what she meant and send a loop-sided smile her way accompanied by a wink. He turned around and thought about the opportunity. When passing by Maze just hissed one deadly „Don’t“ at him. Oh he definitely WAS doing it, definitely. He whispered a sweet „will do“ at her the next time he was leaning at the bar pouring himself another drink. Chloe was maundering over to take the glass from his hands and taking a sip. „Thanks“ she smiled at him and taking the glass back to resume her conversation with Linda. They where deeply talking about God and the universe and much to Lucifers amusement about Hell as well. Linda tried to focus on Hell a lot for Chloe’s sake to get her opinion on things but she evaded any and every discussion. Shortly before midnight he had woken Trixie and carried her onto the balcony to start the new year together with them. She had loved the fireworks that had been set up by Lux as well as all those that had been done by the citizens of LA. She was quite excited about the fact that the fireworks from Lux closed with the writing „Lux 2017“. „Did you see that, did you see?“ she squealed while bouncing up and down next to Lucifer. „Yes child, of cause I see, I ordered it myself“. And with that they all proceeded into more conversations while Trixie drifted off to sleep again on the couch. Lucifer had played several quiet sets on the piano and then everyone filed into their own guestroom and bed. Everyone besides himself and Chloe. He had offered the bed to her while choosing the couch but she had refused. She had him promise to respect her personal space and so they did end up in the same bed. The next morning Dan’s face made up for all of a boring year should it choose to vex him. The douche’s chin was rubbing the floor and his eyes seemed to pop out about twice when both, Lucifer and Chloe, came into the living area together. „Finally“ Maze, Linda and Amanadiel exhaled with relieve while Trixie, again full of energy, jumped Lucifer with a loud squeal. They had left everything without comment and proceeded to breakfast as if nothing had happened, which hadn’t. But beside them nobody knew. 

He had started sketching Maze the same day from memory. He would put it up on her wall one of the next days just to spite her. Nonetheless the sketch turned out quite beautifully. He finished it with the same „S“ in the corner as the one he gave to Chloe. 

His next task would be to fulfill the spawn’s wish to just be out of her dept. He hated to be indebted to someone most of all a child. But what to draw that would be unique and childlike. He huffed lightly childlike… how on Earth or in Hell was he supposed to find something childlike? He wondered while looking at the twinkling lights of the city, his city.

**Author's Note:**

> so long …. 
> 
> ____________________________
> 
> If you would like this to be continued, please let me know. Otherwise it might just be a one shot.
> 
> Again, English is not my first language, please excuse my mistakes. 
> 
> This is not beta-read
> 
> ... and again, just to be clear, Lucifer and all Characters belong to their respective owners, sadly that is not me.


End file.
